Divergent at Hogwarts
by Hexxer07 the Reporter
Summary: In this, Tris and Will and Uriah did not die! They will go to Hogwarts to Protect Harry from Voldemort
1. Chapter 1

Tris P.O.V

I'm sleeping in my bed, next to Tobias. Yesterday was very enjoyable, me and Tobias keep talking, and kissing each other, eventually they doze off, but it was enjoyable. I wake up, and sat on the corner of the bed, blinking a few time, before I walk out of my bedroom, then I look through the window, and saw the people of The Bureau Of Genetic Welfare walking through our fence to visit our city, I stare at them for a moment, then I walk to the kitchen and prepare breakfast, cereal and milk. Then after I done, Tobias walk out of the room, and give me a kiss on the cheek

"Good Morning Tris" he said, and sat down, eating his cereal

"Morning Tobias" i said "What are we doing today?" i ask

"The Dauntless leader request us to see them" he said "Not sure why, but they request us"

"Okay" I said, draining the milk. I stand up, cleaning my bowl, then I went to my room and put on my Dauntless jacket, taking a gun and a knife, put it in my pocket, for safety. After that, Tobias walk in my room, wearing his black T-Shirt, and blue jeans, his tattoo on his collarbone was exposed

"You ready?" he asked, as he lean on the wall

"Yes, I'm" I walk toward him and kiss him on the lips. His finger brush my hair as we kiss, I warp one arm around him, to add more pressure to our kiss, then after a moment, we stop and hug each other.

"Let's go" we let go each other and we left our room with a click on the door

* * *

I hope you enjoy it

Author note

\- Update soon

Questions

1\. What faction was Edward before Dauntless?

2\. Why is Tobias called Four?

3\. Is Tobias pure or damaged?

4\. What is Tris real name?

COOKIES FOR EVERYONE!  
(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)

* * *

Rate & Review


	2. Chapter 2

Tobias P.O.V

Me and Tris is running toward the, I grab the handle of the moving train first, I go on the train then I held my hand out and Tris take my hand and she go on the train, then we both lean on the train wall, catching out breath. For a moment, then Tris ask me.

"What do you think they want to talk about with us?" She ask, grabbing my hand

"Maybe they want to give us a mission" I said, squeezing her hand

"Maybe, but about what?" she ask, as I brush her hand with my finger

I shrug "I don't know" and then I look out "It's time to jump"

"I know" she said "On three ok?" I nod "Okay, One...Two...Three!" me and Tris holding hands but jump out of the train, lading on the roof building

"Now, we need to jump again" I said, then I jump down first, feeling the wind rushed through me, then I land on the Dauntless Compound net. I get out of the net, then Tris land on the net next, I pull her down and we both walk through the Dauntless cafeteria, and we saw the Dauntless leaders, Lauren and Shauna, two of my best friend

"Hello Four" said Shauna "And Tris"

"Hello, what's wrong?" I ask

"We have a mission for you" said Lauren

"And that is?" Tris ask

"Well, you and Tris and Uriah and also Christina will go too a school called Hogwarts - " she said, it sounds so ridiculous that me and Tris laugh " - A school for wizards and witches" we both stop laughing, Tris eye widen

"Wizards? Did you say _wizards?_ " she said

"Yes, wizards and witches are real" said Shauna

"So what do we do at there?" I ask

"You will protect a famous boy called Harry Potter, he was endanger since he was 1, a evil dark wizard, Voldemort, kill his parents when he was 1 with a killing curse, but the curse rebounded and kill Voldemort, but last year, Voldemort came back, alive, and this year Harry will be in danger again." said Lauren

"So go to Hogwarts, protect Harry from Voldemort?" I ask

"Yes, but you need to be undercover or all us will be exposed"

"But how?" ask Tris

"Well, the people of The Bureau of Genetic Welfare have some of their tools, and also the adult wizards can know us, except the children" said Shauna

"Okay, where is the school?" I ask

"At London" she said,

"How are supposed to get there?" i ask

"Well, the poeple of The Bureau of Genetic Welfare have something from the wizards, it's called a portkey, when you touch it, it will travel you to the location the Portkey was instruct to go to" said Lauren

"what does it look like?" Ask Tris

"Any object, well unattractive object" said Shauna

"And what is it?" I ask

"This" said Lauren pointing at a black kettle "hold on to it" me and Tris both hold on to it "Good, now, goodbye" and suddenly, there were blue light around us and we start spinning for a moment, then we land on ground, I heard Tris groaning

"That was unexpected" she said, holding her leg

"Yea, where are we" I ask, she smile

"Welcome to London, Four" she said and I stand up

"Where do we stay at?" I ask

"i don't know, but let's explore, come on" she hold my hand with hers, and we start finding

* * *

Hope you enjoy

Author note

\- Update soon

Questions

1\. What faction was Tris father before Abnegation?

2\. What faction did Caleb choose?

3\. Who is the youngest Dauntless leader?

4\. Who killed Tris?

* * *

COOKIES!  
(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)

* * *

Rate & Review & Answer


End file.
